It's on the Rocks
by afitwilight
Summary: Response to a challenge. N/S and W/C romance. This is another story where they are in college. It's done a bit differently than others.


Title: It's on the rocks  
  
Pairings: N/S, W/C (eventually)  
  
Author's note: This is a response to the challenge Megan gave. In my story Nick and Sara have been dating for a year. They are juniors in college. I wanted to do something different than other writers, so their behavior is going to be different than what you might expect. So I hope I don't offend anyone or drive anyone away. The rest will be explained in the story. Thanks!! I hope you enjoy and feedback is always welcome!  
  
~Missy~  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Nick walked down the breezeway of John Jay College. It was a college for those who are interested in joining the criminal justice department. Nick, who wasn't sure how he got into criminal justice, learned early on that he wanted to be involved in forensics. He thought it was amazing how each person can leave a part of them at a place. That's where he met his girlfriend, Sara Sidle. She was also interested in forensics and they shared the same classes. He met her in the last part of their freshmen year. They started out as friends and quickly became more. Nick found that he couldn't spend enough time with her. As he cruised he along, he ran into his roommate Warrick Brown.  
  
Warrick spotted him and advanced over to him. "Yo Nick! Where were you this morning?"  
  
"I went running with Sara." He answered. "So, you ready to start our junior year?"  
  
"Yeah, man I didn't realize how intense these classes could be." Warrick took another glance at his schedule. "I have Professor Grissom for forensic psychology this semester. I heard he was though."  
  
"Don't feel bad, Sara and I have him too." They continued to make their way to their class when they saw Sara. She was leaning against the wall talking to her roommate Catherine Willows.   
  
Nick quickly moved beside Sara and grabbed her around the waist. He leaned in and kissed her neck. "Hey sexy."  
  
She smiled. "Hey there yourself." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him soundly on the lips.  
  
"Come on guys, we're going to be late." Catherine told them. She was used to seeing them publicly showing off their affections.   
  
They all ended up having Professor Grissom at nine-thirty. They walked into the big classroom and found some seats toward the middle. Catherine walked down the aisle first followed by Sara, then Nick. Warrick sat down beside him. They were silently talking when Professor Grissom walked in.  
  
He held up his hands asking them to be quiet. "Good morning. I'm Professor Gil Grissom and this is forensic psychology. Please check your schedule to make sure you're in the correct class." He then began his lecture.   
  
Nick pulled out his blue binder and began taking notes along with the rest of them. After an hour of non-stop note taking, his hand hurt. Finally, class was over and the four left the room.  
  
"Man, that was brutal." Warrick said shaking his hand trying to get it to stop aching.   
  
"No kidding, I'm thinking of using a tape recorder for his class." Catherine commented.  
  
"That's a good idea. Go buy us one." Nick told her.  
  
"Ha, go buy your own Nicky. I know you have money."  
  
"No, unlike some people, I had to work to get here."   
  
Catherine shook her head. "Don't look at me, I had to work to. My mother could have cared less about me coming to college."  
  
"Look, I have an idea. Why don't we just buy one and split the cost?" Sara reasoned.  
  
Warrick gave her a grin. "Great plan."   
  
Sara thanked him and glanced at her watch. "I've got to go, I have chemistry in five minutes."   
  
Nick leaned over and kissed her. "I'll see you at noon."   
  
"Bye." She glanced over at Catherine and Warrick. "Bye guys."  
  
Warrick shook his head. "You're not getting rid of me that easy. I have chemistry also."  
  
"Cool." They said their good-byes and headed toward the lab. Nick checked his schedule. "Well, I have advanced biology next. What about you?"  
  
"Me too. Come on Nicky, we can sit together." They walked together and made their way to their class.  
  
Sara was sitting outside on a bench waiting for Nick. She checked her watch and noticed that it was about ten after twelve. She decided to get some of her reading done for tomorrow. She was only able to get a paragraph read before Nick and Warrick came toward her. "We've come bearing doughnuts!" Warrick stated proudly.  
  
"Ah, the food of kings." She said with a smile.  
  
"And poor college students." Nick added. "Where's Catherine?"  
  
"She's coming. I think she was talking to Dusty Harper about something."  
  
"Dusty Harper as in all star football player Dusty Harper?" Warrick asked with a peeked interest.  
  
"The one and the same."   
  
Warrick's face fell but he recovered before anyone could notice. Or that's what he thought, but Sara noticed. She decided she would talk to him later about his feelings for Catherine.  
  
They passed out the doughnuts and left two for Catherine. Sara had one glazed and one fudge iced glazed. Nick had a jelly filled and a chocolate one. Warrick had the same as Nick, which left another fudge iced glazed and a lemon filled for Catherine.   
  
Catherine walked up to them and grabbed her food. "Ah, breakfast of a goddess."  
  
"Technically it's lunch." Nick informed her.  
  
She shook her head. "Oh no, we're going to have a decent lunch today."  
  
Nick and Warrick gave each other a knowing look. "Looks like we're heading to the mall."  
  
Catherine grinned. "Damn straight. I'm driving!"  
  
The four friends packed up their stuff and threw away the doughnut box and the rest of the trash. They followed Catherine to her blue ford mustang. It might have been several years old, but it still ran well. Nick and Sara climbed in the back, leaving Warrick to sit up in front with Catherine. She started the car and music began to crank loudly in the speakers. "Sorry guys, but I'm in a chick rock mood." She pulled out her Donnas cd and put it in. The song It's on the Rocks came blaring out of the speakers.  
  
We're over I'm all done  
  
Yeah it's time to have some real fun  
  
So I'm calling all my ladies  
  
We're gonna key your Mercedes  
  
Catherine was singing along very loudly and hitting her hands along the steering wheel. Sara was singing just as loudly as Catherine.  
  
Well you're the kinda guy who needs attention around the clock  
  
Well you can't even talk cause baby it's on the rocks.  
  
Yeah it's on the rocks  
  
Well it's me you gotta detox cause baby it's on the rocks  
  
Sara was banging her head and sang even louder.  
  
Your luvin's like a car crash  
  
You're gone and I got whiplash  
  
You're a stain I can't get out  
  
I tried bleach and I tried shout  
  
I apologize for all the noise  
  
I just to tell all the boys  
  
That you'd rather have a Mai Tai  
  
Than a tall glass of bud dry.  
  
Catherine pulled her car into the mall parking lot and shut it off. She and Warrick hopped out and let Nick and Sara get out. Nick put his arm around Sara's shoulder and they headed for the mall's entrance. Once inside, they headed toward the food court. The food court was crowded, so they stood back and debated what they wanted for lunch. Nick decided he wanted a slice of pizza. Warrick wanted a steak sandwich. "Get me some fries." Nick told him.  
  
"Pizza and fries?" Warrick commented. "Now there's a combination."  
  
"Hey, it's good. Besides it's all going to the same place anyway."  
  
Warrick just shook his head. "That's true." He glanced at Catherine. "What do you want?"  
  
"I'm thinking a steak sandwich sounds good too, and I want fries."   
  
"Cool." He glanced over at Sara. "What about you?"   
  
"Cheese fries." She stated already knowing that she would have to share those with Nick.  
  
"You're not eating just fries, order something else." Nick told her with an expression that was not to be argued with. Unfortunately, Sara didn't notice.  
  
"I'm not that hungry." She told him and turned to Warrick. "Just get me some cheese fries okay."  
  
"Sara." Nick replied with a demanding voice.  
  
She glanced into his eyes and realized that she wasn't going to win. "Fine, then get me veggie dog okay."  
  
"You got it." Warrick said and walked off with Catherine to stand in line. Nick and Sara searched for a table and sat down. Nick sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You know I love you right?"  
  
"I know." She said gazing at his face. "I just wish you would believe me when I tell you I'm not that hungry."  
  
"I do believe you, it's just you don't eat much as it is. I'm only looking out for you."   
  
She smiled at him and leaned over and kissed him. "I love you too Nick."  
  
Warrick and Catherine came back with their food and sat down. Nick kept stealing fries from Sara. "No wonder Sara doesn't eat much Nick, you keep taking her food away." Warrick told him.  
  
Nick just grinned at him and popped another cheese fry in his mouth. "This is the last one, I swear."  
  
They laughed and finished their meal. As soon as they threw their trash away, they made their way to the electronics store. "Okay, so we need a small recorder. Preferably one that doesn't cost a lot." Catherine stated as they walked in the store. After looking around they found one they all agreed on.   
  
"All right." Warrick pulled some money out of his wallet. "Here's my part." He handed the money to Catherine.  
  
"Thanks War." She took the money from Nick and Sara as well and took the recorder to the counter and paid for it.   
  
"Now where?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Hot Topic!" They answered. They knew the guy that worked there. He was a student at their college. Which surprised most people because of his looks. He usually dyed his hair different colors and his taste in music was beyond what some people would consider normal. Hot Topic was the perfect place to go and get the newest music group t-shirts and memorabilia. It was a gothic style store but it attracted a variety of customers. As soon as they stepped in they heard Marilyn Manson's song Use your fist and not your mouth. They walked up to their friend. "Hey Greg!" Sara called out.  
  
Greg turned around he was busy singing along to the lyrics and gave her a grin. Today his hair was brown, with green and blue streaks through it. He had a lip ring on his bottom lip and one in his eyebrow. "Sara, girl, how's it goin?"  
  
"Good, how are you?"  
  
"I'm rocking!" He was wearing one of their new shirts that came in. It had the group Disturbed on it.   
  
"Hey Greg, I bet it's killing you having to listen to the edited version of this song?" Warrick replied knowing how much of a hard-core rocker Greg was.  
  
"Yeah, it's hard, but when no ones around I sing it the way it's supposed to be."  
  
"I bet you did." Nick stated. He walked around and began looking at the new stuff that was out. There was some new women's lingerie and underwear. All of it was black, but it ranged between leather and lace. Some had cartoon characters on them. Sara walked over to him and noticed what he was staring at. "Which one do you like best?" She asked.  
  
He smiled at her. "Why, are you going to wear it for me?"  
  
"Maybe." She flirted back.  
  
Nick took his time making the selection and finally picked out a pair of black underwear with a pitchfork on them with the word wicked in deep red letters. "I like these."  
  
Sara checked to see if they had her size, sure enough they did. She grabbed them and gave him a wink. "I'm only getting them because you're sexy."  
  
He grinned. "Maybe Catherine should stay with Warrick tonight."  
  
"I think that would be a great idea." She said and kissed him.   
  
Greg cleared his throat. "You might want to stop that, you're scaring off Marilyn."  
  
Nick laughed. "Yeah, whatever."   
  
  
  
On the other side of the store, Warrick and Catherine were looking at the music shirts. Catherine found one of Good Charlotte. "Sweet, I love that band." She said.  
  
"Really?" Warrick asked. "I have their cd at home." Here was his chance he thought. I can make my move. "You know if you want to, you could come over and listen to it. We could hang out or something."  
  
She turned around and smiled at him. "Is that a date?"  
  
"If you want it to be." He answered not knowing if that's where she was heading.  
  
"I would love to." She gently kissed him on the cheek and pulled away. Warrick felt like he was in heaven, expect he was standing in a gothic store with Manson playing in the background. No, not heaven but right at that moment he couldn't care less. He watched as Catherine walked over to talk to Greg. He picked up the Good Charlotte shirt and made sure it was Catherine's size. He needed to buy it for without her seeing it. He placed the shirt at the register and made his way over to the others.   
  
He could hear Greg telling them about his new tattoo. "Check it out." He said and pulled up his shirt and turned around. On his back was dragon's claw holding a yin-yang.   
  
Sara touched his back. "Greg, that's awesome. Where did you get that?"  
  
"Beyond Ink Tattoo. They're awesome." He answered her and smiled. "You should get one, right now they are having a special. If you get a tattoo, you get a free piercing."  
  
She sighed. "I don't know, I'm not that good with needles."  
  
"Come on Sara, it will be awesome. Besides I know how much you like dragons." Greg stated remembering their discussion on dragons one day.   
  
"Yeah Sara. You could get it on your lower back." Nick said thinking how sexy it would be to see her with a tattoo.   
  
"I don't know, what do you think Catherine?"  
  
Catherine smiled. "I think it's very cool. Hell, I get one if you do."  
  
Warrick turned to her. "Really?" He was surprised but he too found it very sexy. "I mean, that would be sweet!"  
  
"Thanks Warrick." Catherine dug in her purse. "I've got some money left, and I get paid on Friday. What do you say Sara, wanna get inked?"  
  
Sara glanced at her friends' faces and then turned to Nick. "What do you think?"  
  
"You know what I think." He bent down and whispered in her ear. "You could show it off plus your new underwear."  
  
"Fine, I'm in." She answered.  
  
"OH YES!" Greg yelled. "Sorry Nick, she might be your girlfriend, but she's my girl!" He gave Sara a huge and kissed her cheek. "Now about your piercing, I say navel."   
  
"That's what I was planning on." She informed him.   
  
"Sweet!" He went behind the counter and rang up Sara's purchase. She handed him her Hot Topic card for him to stamp. "You only need to buy ten more dollars worth of stuff and then you'll get 15 % off your next purchase." He told her.   
  
"Cool, can you go ahead and give me another card?" She asked and handed him the money.  
  
"You bet." He gave her a new card and her change. He placed the panties in the black Hot Topic bag and handed it to her. "Come back when you get that tattoo, I want to see it."  
  
"Okay." She and Catherine told him bye and walked out of the store. Nick and Warrick stayed behind and Warrick quickly paid for Cath's shirt. "Thanks Greg. See ya later." Warrick said.  
  
"Bye guys!" As they walked out, they heard Greg singing loudly and greeting other customers.  
  
It was now two o'clock and Sara had to be at work by three. She and Catherine dropped the guys at their apartment and drove to theirs. Sara walked inside and placed her books on the table. "Well, so much for the first day of school." She said.  
  
"Yeah, just think when we're CSIs and we rule the scene!" Catherine told her. "Only, we'll have to get rid of the body piercing."   
  
"I can see it now trying to go through a metal detector and setting it off." Sara said laughing.   
  
"Then we'll have to pull up our shirts to prove that it's not a weapon." Catherine replied laughing along with her.   
  
"I've got to take a shower or I'm gonna be late for work."   
  
"Please do, I'm sure those customers don't want to have to smell you."  
  
Sara grabbed the pillow that was resting on the couch and flung it at Catherine. It hit her right on the chest. "Oh, now you're going to pay Sidle." Catherine grabbed her own pillow and chased Sara around the apartment hitting her.   
  
Sara was laughing so hard, her side began to hurt. "Okay, I give up." She walked into her bedroom and pulled out a pair of low-rise black pants and a white button up t-shirt. She was a hostess at a restaurant and she had to wear very dressy clothes. She quickly took a shower and washed her hair and dried it. She pulled her hair up into a French twist and let some of the curls face next to her face. She hated her curls, which was the reason she straightened her hair. She dressed and walked out of the bathroom. She put on her black boots and a silver necklace and charm bracelet Nick had given her. She took one last glance at herself and applied some lip-gloss. Satisfied with her appearance, she told Catherine good-bye and left for work.  
  
Catherine was in the living room doing some reading for her class tomorrow when she heard someone knocking on the door. She closed her book and walked over. She opened the door to find Warrick standing on the other end. "Hey Warrick, come in."  
  
"Hey Catherine. I knew Sara was working today, so I brought over the Good Charlotte cd."  
  
"Cool, come on in." She moved so he could come in and then shut the door. "Make yourself at home."  
  
"Thanks." He sat down on the couch and reached into the black Hot Topic bag and pulled out the cd. He handed it to her and she took it over to the stereo.   
  
"Do you mind if I listen to Girls and Boys? I love that song?"  
  
"No, go ahead."  
  
She put on the cd and turned the volume up. She took a seat next to Warrick. She listened as the lyrics began to play.  
  
Educated with money  
  
He's well dressed not funny  
  
And not too much to say in most conversation  
  
But he'll foot the bill in most situations.  
  
Catherine thought about how Warrick would buy things for his friends even when they never asked for them.  
  
Cause he pays for everything.  
  
Girls don't like boys  
  
Girls like cars and money  
  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
  
Catherine began to wonder if Warrick just laughed at her jokes because he was trying to be polite. She hoped not, she really liked Warrick.   
  
Paper or plastic  
  
Doesn't matter she will have it  
  
Vacations and shopping sprees  
  
These are a few of her favorite things  
  
She'll get what she wants if she's willing to please  
  
His type of girl always comes with a fee  
  
Hey now there's nothing for free.  
  
Catherine stopped paying attention to the lyrics. She was determined not to treat Warrick like that. She could feel him staring at her. He got up and turned the music off. "What's wrong?" He asked her.  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking." She replied.  
  
"Oh. About what?"  
  
"Aren't you the nosey one?" She flirted back.  
  
He have her a grin. "I'm going to be a CSI, it's my nature to pry."  
  
She laughed. "Well, from the looks of things you're going to make a great CSI."  
  
"Thanks, so will you." He smiled and then reached into his bag. "I've got you something, but you have to close your eyes."  
  
"Warrick, you didn't have to get me anything."  
  
"I know, but I wanted to. So close them." He watched as she closed her eyes. "No peeking."   
  
"Okay, I'm not."   
  
He pulled out the shirt and held it out. "You can open them."  
  
She did and saw the shirt. "Warrick! That's the shirt I wanted!"  
  
He smiled. "I know, I got it for you."  
  
She took the shirt and held it to her. She then gave him a hug. "Thank you. This is the best present anyone has ever got me."  
  
"Then I guess I'm going to have to change that." He replied.  
  
She looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
Before she could say anything else, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. He leaned down and softly kissed her on the lips. He pulled back to make sure she was okay with what he just did. She reached her hands up and wrapped them around his neck bringing him closer to her. She pressed her lips to his. This kiss became much more passionate and soon they had to pull away to breathe.   
  
"Wow." Catherine replied out of breath.  
  
"I agree."   
  
They sat down on the couch and soon began to kiss again. Catherine was very grateful that Sara was at work. Soon all thoughts escaped her mind except those dedicated to the man kissing her.  
  
Nick pulled his truck in the restaurant parking lot and waited for Sara. She would be getting off work in five minutes. He was listening to the top nine songs on the radio when she saw Sara step outside. She opened the door, got in, and kissed Nick. "Thanks for picking me up." She said.  
  
"Always." He waited until she closed the door and put on her seat belt before he backed out of the space. "So, how was work?"  
  
"Work." She stated.  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's okay. I know that I won't have to do that for much longer."  
  
"True. So, have you had supper?"  
  
"No, I wasn't hungry and before you jump my case, would you mind stopping and getting me something to eat?" She asked knowing that's where he would take her anyway.   
  
"Name it and we're there." He said reaching over and holding her hand.   
  
"How about Chinese?"  
  
"You got it." He replied and drove to the closet Chinese restaurant around. He ordered them some take out and then drove her back to her apartment. They noticed that Warrick's car was in the driveway. "Looks like Cath's not alone."  
  
"I wonder what they've been doing?" Sara asked even though she had a feeling she knew the answer. She pulled out her apartment key and unlocked the door. She and Nick quietly walked in, just in case they were sleeping. 'Yeah right.' Sara thought to herself. She turned on the lights and found Warrick and Catherine on the couch making out.   
  
"Ahem! Maybe you should take that to the bedroom." Sara told them.  
  
Warrick and Catherine quickly pulled apart. Both of their faces were flushed. Nick just laughed. "You're so busted."   
  
Warrick smiled at him. "Well, it's not like we haven't walked in on you and Sara."  
  
"Oh, I know you have. In fact sometimes I wondered if you did it on purpose."  
  
"The world may never know." Warrick replied and got up from the couch. He glanced down at Catherine. "I'm gonna head home, but I'll see you tomorrow in class."  
  
"I'll walk you out." She got up and they held hands as they went outside.  
  
"All I have to say is about time." Sara said as she watched them leave.  
  
"No kidding. You could have drowned in the sexual tension."  
  
Sara laughed and tried to keep from yawning. "I guess I better get some sleep."  
  
"Okay. I love you."   
  
"I love you too." She kissed him on the lips and then pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bright and early." He gave her one last kiss and walked out the door. Catherine came back inside and shut the door. Sara smiled at her. "I want details and I want them now."  
  
Catherine laughed and told her everything that happened.  
  
The next morning, the four were sitting in Professor Grissom's psychology class. He was giving a lecture on FBI profilers. Warrrick tried his hardest to concentrate but he kept stealing glances at Catherine. He and Sara switched seats, so Warrick could sit beside Catherine. He tried a few times to take notes but kept writing down Cath's name instead. 'Man, I got it bad.' He thought to himself.  
  
Catherine could feel Warrick's eyes on her and she loved it. She tried to so hard to listen to Professor Grissom, but profilers sounded very boring. She kept thinking about how good it felt to kiss Warrick and be in his arms. She glanced over at him and caught him looking. She gave him a wink.   
  
"Miss Willows, would you care to share with the rest of the class about what Ramsland was saying?" Professor Grissom asked knowing that she wasn't paying attention to his lecture.  
  
Catherine had that deer caught in the headlights look. "Um, Ramsland said that um, well she made it a point to." Her brain froze. 'Damn.' She thought. 'Guess this is what happens for not paying attention.  
  
"Maybe you concentrate more on your studies than your extracurricular activities." He stated letting her know that he was going to drop the subject for now.  
  
"Yes sir." She said and forced herself to listen the rest of the period.   
  
When class was over, they walked out of the room. "Miss Willows, maybe you study more forensics and less anatomy especially Warrick's." Nick said teasingly.  
  
Catherine shot him a glare. "Oh bite me."  
  
"Is that an invitation?"   
  
She smiled. "Not for you."  
  
Warrick busted out laughing. "Man, she burned you."  
  
Sara was even laughing. Nick smiled at her. "Yeah, laugh it up." He wrapped his arm around her. "So, we going to Beyond Ink tonight?"  
  
"I guess so." She answered. "I'm off work and Catherine leaves work at seven."  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you at lunch." Nick bent down and kissed her briefly.   
  
Warrick was talking with Catherine. "So, was that invite to Nick open for anyone?"  
  
"Not just anyone." She said and eyed him up and down. "But you'll do." She kissed him and then pulled away. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye." The four went off to the rest of the classes.  
  
It was now seventy-thirty and they walked into Beyond Ink. Catherine and Sara began looking around at the different styles of tattoos. Sara soon found the coolest dragon she had ever seen. It was a dark blue color and its wings were spread out. "He's beautiful." She commented more to herself than anyone else. Nick was beside and glanced at it.   
  
"That would look great on you Sara."  
  
She turned to Nick. "Do you think so?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
She glanced back at the dragon and smiled. "That's the one I want. Let's see if Catherine found one for her."  
  
They found Catherine and Warrick at the other end of the parlor. The section that Catherine was looking at had roses, fairies, cartoon characters, dolphins, and Chinese lettering. "Finding anything you like?" Nick asked her.  
  
"I like the butterfly, I was thinking of having it on my ankle."  
  
"The butterfly is cool."   
  
The man who owned the place walked over to them. "Hey guys, anything I can help you with?"  
  
"Yeah, our girlfriends are wanting to get a tattoo."  
  
"Well you've come to the right place. My name is Zoe, and yes that's my real name. We have a special going on, if you get a tattoo you get a free piercing."  
  
"That's what Greg told us." Sara stated.  
  
"Greg...Sanders?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He's very cool. He gives me discounts all the time at Hot Topic."  
  
"Thanks Zoe." Greg said as he walked in. "I always try to help a friend."  
  
Zoe smiled at him and then turned back to the ladies. "So have you found one you like?"  
  
"Yes." They responded and showed him the ones they wanted.   
  
"Great, who's going first?"  
  
"I am." Sara replied really wanting to get it over with. "I want the dragon on my lower back and a navel ring."  
  
"I'll do the navel ring first then work on your back." He had her lay down on a bed as he got everything ready. He let her pick which ring she wanted and she chose a neon blue color. Sara held Nick's hand and soon she was pierced. "That wasn't that bad." She commented.  
  
"All right, let's get you inked." Zoe began his work on her back and smiled as he watched Sara squeeze Nick's hand. An hour and half later he was done. "There. It looks perfect."  
  
Sara smiled and got down of the table. She watched as Catherine went next. Catherine also got her navel pierced and had the butterfly tattooed on her ankle.   
  
"All right, since you're such great friends with Greg here, I'll give you both a discount." Zoe told them.  
  
"Thanks." They replied. After paying him, the five left the parlor.   
  
"This is so awesome!" Greg replied. "You guys look great!"  
  
They thanked Greg and told him bye. Both pairs wanted some alone time, so Nick and Sara went back to Sara's apartment and Warrick and Catherine went to his.   
  
Warrick and Catherine stepped inside and he ushered her to his couch. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" He offered.  
  
"No, I'm good." She replied and patted the seat beside her. "Why don't you sit down for a while."  
  
He sat down beside her and soon they were kissing. After they pulled apart, Warrick glanced at her. "I love you Catherine."  
  
"I love you too." She looked around. "What should we do now?"  
  
"I don't want to rush into this."   
  
"Me neither. So, how about watching a movie?"  
  
He smiled. "A movie sounds good." They went through his and Nick's collection until they found one. He put it in and they cuddled together on the couch, watching the movie.  
  
Nick was sitting on Sara's bed while she was in the bathroom. "How's the back?"  
  
"It's a little sore, but I think I'll live." She called out.  
  
"That's good."   
  
Nick was wondering what was taking so long and he was about to get up and find out. Soon the door to bathroom opened and there stood Sara in a short spaghetti strap shirt and her brand new pair of panties. Nick was speechless.   
  
She noticed his lack of verbal skills and commented. "I take it you like."  
  
"I love it." He reached for her hand. "Get over here." She gladly took it and was pulled to him. He laid her on the bed gently and was soon kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.   
  
"Hey Nicky?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah Sara."  
  
"I bet you would like them better off huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah." He began kissing her again and reached over and cut off the lamp in her room. Plunging them into total darkness.  
  
~Finished~ 


End file.
